


Countdown

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Adventures in the Unexpected [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Eridan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humanstuck, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sollux, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: Much like how Eridan had a penchant for the dramatic, so too did your children if their entry in to the world was anything to go by.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Adventures in the Unexpected [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960300
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Countdown

It was the beginning of February and you were just a week and a half away from your due date. You had taken leave from work and you were a little upset that Eridan couldn't take his paternity leave until after the twins were born because you really wanted the Alpha with you 24/7 right now. You got terrible anxiety and panic attacks when he was away from you for extended periods of time. Thankfully at least the school semester was over and that was one less thing off your plate and really, you were surprised you made it through the semester with the grades you did with everything going on. 

You were lying in bed because you didn't had the strength or will to get up just yet and Eridan was still at work. It was just past 3 in the afternoon and he would be home in a little bit, but you really wished he was here right now especially as another contraction hit you. These Braxton hicks were starting to get on your last fucking nerve and they were getting more intense. You clutched your pillow close to your chest and bit your bottom lip hard as waves of pain shot through you. 

"Fuck..." You hiss as the pain starts to subside and you loosen your grip on your pillow. There was almost always a consistent dull pain in your lower back these days so it hurt a bit as you sat up. 

You take a deep breath and rub your stomach, you got a spike of anxiety every time this happened because that fear that this was it was always there. You had done everything you could to prepare and there was nothing more you could do, but wait for the big moment where you'd finally have to bring the twins into the world. You were scheduled for a C-section a week from today and at least you wouldn't have to worry about spending who knows how long in labor and pushing two small humans out of you. 

You take one more deep breath before finally standing up, with great difficulty you might add, and take a moment to find your center of gravity. You realized that you needed that extra moment because Eridan just about had a full on heart attack the first, last and only time you fell trying to get up from bed and you didn't want to do that to him again so you always took your time moving and standing. 

You walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the nursery. You stood in the doorway for a moment and looked at everything as you did every morning since it had been finally put together. It filled you with a sense of calmness looking at it all and you would sit in the rocking chair most mornings and rock back and forth and talk to the twins or read to them. Today, however, you wanted to move around and see if that would alleviate the pains coming and going, maybe you were just stiff and sore from lack of movement. You were heading to the kitchen when another pain shot through you, causing you to brace yourself against the wall and hunch over. You groaned loudly and shut your eyes, trying to focus on breathing through the pain until it subsides. When it does you're breathing heavily and you feel sick all of a sudden. 

You stand there for several minutes and you wait to see if you'll need to throw up or not, luckily you don't, but when you try to move you feel another jolt of pain, this time worse than the last. You cry out and collapse to the floor on your knees, clutching your stomach. 

Your eyes widen and you gasp in pain, this was intense and way too close to the last one and _shit_ , you realized that these aren't Braxton hicks anymore.

Shit, shit, _shit_ , you needed Eridan, _fuck_ , you were scared. You were practically hyperventilating at this point and crying at the pain, you stayed there hunched on the floor, trying to steady your breath, but not really succeeding. 

That's when you heard the door open. You looked up through your tears and saw Eridan walk in, his phone pressed to his ear as he was talking to someone. The second he saw you and the condition you were in, he dropped his bag to the floor and ran over, kneeling next to you placing a hand on your back as he lowers his phone, you can see as the phone lights up and the caller ID shows that he was talking to his mom. 

"H-Hey what's wrong?" He asks, clearly panicked at your current state, "Is it the twins? Are you in pain? What's going on?" 

You really can't think straight enough to answer all of his questions, instead you just sob, "I-It fucking hurts, ED, it hurts..." You reach out to cling to him, searching for comfort in your Alpha. 

"Mom, somethin' is wrong," He's says hurriedly as he shifts so he's holding his phone between his shoulder and his ear while he tries to see if you can stand, which of course you can't really. He pauses obviously listening to his mother talking before he says something, "I don't know, I just got home and he's on the floor cryin' in pain, I don't know what to do!" 

The pain in your middle starts to fade away and you can sort of breath evenly, "F-fuck..." You say as you look up at Eridan, who's looking down at you with such concern and fear in his eyes. 

He's listening to his mother and he nods a bit, "Sol," He holds one of your hands, "I need you to stand up, can you do that for me?" 

You grip his hand tightly, "N-No..." 

"Sol, please you need..." He pauses and switches his phone from one ear to the other, listening to his mother, "Okay, sure." He says before he lowers the phone and hits the speaker button. 

"Sollux, can you hear me?" Cecilia's voice comes from the phone. 

A whimper from is the only answer she gets, but she continues, "Listen to me, focus on my voice and don't think about anything else," She says in a calm soothing voice, "You need to stand up and move around, it'll be good for you, Eridan is there for you, lean on him, rely on him, okay?" 

All you can do is cry, out of pain, out of fear, you're not really sure, but it's all you can do. Eridan tries one more time to get you to stand up and this time you actually try, you stand on shaky legs gripping so tightly to the other. 

"He's standin'." Eridan tells his mother, "What do we do, do I take him to the hospital now?" He's trying to keep the fear out of his voice for your sake, but it's seeping through in how rushed he's talking to his mom. 

"See if he can walk around and take me off speaker." She instructed. 

Eridan hits the speaker button again and holds the phone to his ear, listening intently as he helps support you while trying to coax you into taking a step, "You're kiddin' right?" He says in disbelief at whatever his mother must have told him, "What if--" He stops, you assume his mother interrupting him and he looks contemplative, "Okay, okay, fine, if anythin' changes I'll call you." He listens for a moment longer, "Okay, bye." He hangs up his phone and puts it in his pocket and uses his now free hand to help support you more, "My parents are on their way, they were visitin' Cronus so they'll be here soon." He tells you, but you don't really register it. 

You're focused on breathing in and out, in and out, in and out, anxiety and panic settling in your chest and you're trying desperately to get rid of it. Eridan brings you out of it, "Sol, I need you to walk with me okay?" He says gently, "Please, can you do that for me?" 

You look up at him, tears still streaming down your face, "E-Eridan…" You cry, "It hurts, it r-really hurts..." 

His heart is breaking as he watches you, "I know, but you need to do this, mom says it'll be good for you, she knows what she's talkin' about." 

You let out a choked sob before nodding and he smiles at you, "Okay, let's walk to the livin' room, you can sit down in there, sound good?" 

You nod again and slowly you allow him to lead you further down the hall towards the living room, having to stop halfway to the couch as another contraction hits you. You let your head hang as you cling to Eridan, trying to curl in on yourself as you feel everything tightening and an immediate buildup of pain that blooms and spreads through your whole body and you scream, you just fucking scream because it's the worst pain you've ever felt in your life.

Eridan has no idea how to help you so he just stands there letting you grip his arms painfully hard and he lets you dig your nails in, not caring that they break skin and that blood beads underneath your nails. When the pain fades you loosen your grip and Eridan checks his watch, "That's ten minutes apart, Sol." He informs you and that scares you because fuck you still weren't ready for this and now it's happening and you don't want it to.

Eridan finally gets you to the couch and he helps you sit down, "Mom says we can wait until seven minutes apart, so we're just goin' to have to be patient." 

You're taking shaky breaths, "I want to go now." 

"Just wait until my parents get here, they'll help you okay?" He's beyond nervous, you can tell and it's making your own anxiety and fears worse. 

"Call my dad," You tell him as you lean back into the couch, trying to find any kind of a more comfortable position, "I want my dad." 

"Yeah, of course..." He says, pulling his phone out again. He's a little hurt you don't want just him, but he understands that that is your sire and that is your familial comfort and you need him right now. 

He calls your dad and explains the situation, taking all of just a couple of minutes on the phone before hanging up, "He's on his way, said it'll be about five minutes." 

You nod and curl forward as another contraction hits and your screaming again. Eridan kneels down in front of you on the floor and wraps his arms around you, petting your hair and rubbing your back, "It's okay, Sol, it's okay, everything is goin' to be fine." He says and you're not sure if he's saying that to you or just out loud to reassure himself. 

A little more than five minutes later and your dad is walking into the room, having let himself in since Eridan had left the door open when he had gotten home. Eridan moves when your dad sits down next to you, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you close. You're crying because the pain won't go away and you're clinging to him, gripping his shirt tightly in your hands, trying to be as close to him as possible. 

"Hey, little bumble bee, it's okay," He soothes, using your childhood nick name, "You need to take deep breaths." He looks up at Eridan, "How far apart are they?" 

"Ten minutes last I checked, but they seem really bad..." 

As another hits you, you throw your head back against the back of the couch and let out a strained and strangled cry, "FUCK!" You scream, reaching out to grab your dads hand and squeeze it as your breathing is shallow and ragged as the pain goes away again. 

"Sollux, listen to my voice," Your dad takes your hand and places it on his chest, "Focus on me and follow my breathing." He breaths deeply in and out and it takes you a moment, but you manage to feel and mimic his breathing and yours evens out. 

At that moment Eridan's phone goes off and he sees it's his mother and answers it and listens for a moment, "They're comin'..." He looks at his watch, " _SHIT_ , mom it's seven minutes, isn't he progressin' too fast?" He has a hand in his hair, pulling on it slightly out of panic as he listens to his mother on the phone, "O-Okay, we're on our way." He hangs up without saying goodbye and turns to you and your dad, "My parents are downstairs they said to bring him down and they'll drive." 

They both move to try and help you stand, but you refuse to, "I-I don't want to move, it hurts." You tell them. 

"Well what do you plan on doin?" Eridan asks frustrated, "Havin' the kids right here on the couch?" He wasn't frustrated at you or anything, but by the fact that he was basically useless in this situation. He had no idea what to do and he couldn't do anything to take the pain away. 

You look up at him in fear at his words, "N-no, I..." 

His dad shoots Eridan a glare, "Eridan, stop," he says before kneeling by you and looking up at you, "I know it hurts," He says firmly, "But you need to get up and move so we can take you to the hospital, they'll help you with the pain." You listen to your dad and nod at what he's telling you, "So please, let's get you downstairs and things will be okay from there." 

You take a deep breath and you start to let them help you up, but before they can you have to sit there until another contraction passes. When it does you're able to stand up with their help and slowly and steadily they move you downstairs to where Adrien and Cecilia are waiting, Cecilia waiting in the front passenger seat and Adrien standing by the back passenger door, laying towels across the backseat. 

You lean heavily against Eridan as you stand next to his father just outside the car, "What's with the towels?" He asks his dad. 

"Just in case," He answers, "Alright, we're going to lay him down back here and you'll sit there with him." He instructs moving out of the way. 

You look back at your dad, "You're coming right?" 

He smiles at you before ruffling your hair, "I'll be following right behind you little bumble bee, I'll see you at the hospital." 

You nod and watch him head off back to his pickup before letting Eridan and his dad help you into the car (SUV really) and Eridan gets in with you, sitting on the floor by your head. 

Cecilia looks back at you from her seat as her husband closes the back door and walks around to get in the drivers seat, "You're doing great, Sollux, just keep taking deep breaths and we'll be at the hospital before you know it." 

You nod, laying on the backseat, one arm draped over your eyes and your other hand gripping Eridan's tightly.

Well of course the world loves to give you a huge middle finger (story of your fucking life) and there was a ridiculous amount of traffic and detours and construction and fuck, you scream as at what feels like the most intense contraction hits you and you're practically crushing Eridan's hand. The real panic sets in for everyone, though, when there's a telltale 'pop' sound and liquid is spilling between your legs. 

Eridan's eyes widen as do yours and he turns to his mom, "Fuck, mom, what the fuck is that!?" He can't hide his panic at this point as his mom turns to look and even her eyes widen. 

You look over at her and see this and that sends a huge spike of fear through you that she looks concerned, but before you could really think further about it the pain returns more intense and lasting longer, much longer and you're curling into yourself, supporting yourself slightly on one elbow as you're still crushing Eridan's hand. You really can't stop screaming, cussing, crying, _begging_ for the pain to stop at this point because the pain _isn't_ stopping. Why isn't it stopping? 

"Adrien, his water broke," She looks at her husband and then back at you as you start screaming, "Sollux," She says trying to get your attention, "Sollux, sweetie try to calm down, it's okay. 

"His water broke!?" Eridan shouts, "What does that mean!? A-Are we goin' to make it!?" 

His mother glares at him, "Eridan, shut up, you screaming and freaking out is not helping anyone in this situation!" 

He actually shuts up and looks back at you, not being able to hide the panic on his face as he watches you curling into yourself with each visible contraction in your midsection. You're trying to breath, but you can't as it seems each contraction is coming just one right after the other with almost no breaks in between, but now... Now you feel the urge to just start pushing and you curl in further to yourself, your eyes squeezing shut and your face turning slightly red as you give one big push. 

"Mom what is he doin'!?" 

She watches with wide eyes, "Eridan, take his pants off," She instructs him and she really tries to get your attention, "Sollux, you need to try and not push, try to focus on just deep breathing." 

Eridan clumsily starts removing your pants and boxers as instructed, having no idea what was going on and that scared him (he really should have paid more attention in sex ed and biology back in high school). 

Cecilia turns and slaps her husbands arm, "Adrien, drive faster!" 

He growls slightly at her, "Please look out the fuckin' windshield, Cecilia," He actually curses, "Do you see all the cars that I _can't get around?_ " He gestures the traffic you're stuck in and he starts hitting the car horn. 

You can't even hear the arguing going on as you keep pushing, despite Cecilia's instructions, you couldn't help it, the urge was there and you had to. Your eyes shoot open and you gasp "E-ED, I feel something coming out, _FUCK_!" You throw your head back in pain and push again. 

"WHAT!?" He panics. 

Cecilia grabs some towels she had sitting by her feet and hand them back to Eridan, "Take these and move down by his legs, get ready to catch." She instructs. 

Eridan takes a towel and moves where he's supposed to, "Catch!? Catch what!?"

"Eridan, stop and think about how fuckin' stupid that question is and do what you're told." Adrien tells his son as he manages to weave through traffic. 

You spread you legs wider, feeling a huge amount of pressure and you bear down and give another big push and suddenly you feel something slide and the pressure is gone and you collapse back on the seat. You're practically gasping for air and seconds later you hear it. 

A baby's cry. 

Eridan had caught the baby as it came out and was holding it in the towel, his eyes filling with tears as he holds it close automatically and wraps it in the towel, "S-Sol.." He looks up at you and you really don't have much time to focus on him when suddenly the pain and pressure return and you feel like you have to start pushing again. 

Eridan's dad pulls up to the hospital right then and his mom wastes no time in jumping out of the car and running in to get help. You feel the same build up of pressure and the same urge to push and you do so, tears streaming down your face at the pain. You can hear the car door open and multiple new voices and people moving around and you push one, two, three more times and the same sensation of something pushing out of you happens and when the pressure is gone, you hear another baby's cry join the first and you fall back against the seat again. Everything is starting to become fuzzy and blurred and the last thing you can remember is Eridan coming back into view, his eyes full of tears as he tries to keep you awake, begging you to keep your eyes open, but you can't, you just can't and everything fades to black... 

\--

When you finally come to and wake up you find yourself in a hospital room and _holy shit_ the lights are bright. You groan and try to let your body and senses wake up, but you just feel slow and groggy. 

"Sol?" You hear from just to the left of you. 

You look over and there is your boyfriend looking concerned, but happy at the same time, some weird combination of the two, "Thank God you're awake, I'm going to call a nurse." He tells you as he hits the nurses call button by your bed. 

"ED?" You say slowly, "What happened?" You asked, trying to gather your thoughts and think of what would have put you in the hospital. You let your hand glide over the flat plane of your stomach and... 

Wait. 

Flat? 

Your eyes shoot down to your stomach which is indeed no longer large and swollen, but somewhat flat and you look up quickly to your boyfriend, your senses waking up and going into overdrive. 

He stands up and moves next to you and places a hand on your shoulder as he smiles at you, "Calm down, it's okay." He points over to the other side of your bed where you look and see two hospital basinets with two little bundles wrapped in them. You stare wide-eyed at them and reach out your hand towards your boyfriend, silently asking for assistance in sitting up, which Eridan provides. There they were... Your son and daughter. 

You were about to reach out a hand to them when the door to your room opens and a young female nurse walks in, "Good to see you awake." The nurse says, "You gave everyone quite a scare there." 

"I bet..." You say as the memories start flooding back to you. 

"Do you feel fine?" The nurse asks, "Any pain or discomfort?" 

"To be honest I can't really feel anything." Which was true, you don't feel pain of any kind right now, but your body does feel sluggish. 

"Good, that's to be expected, we have you on some pretty decent pain killers." 

"Oh." Is all you can say. 

"Well you went through quite the ordeal," She smiles at you, "I'm glad we can alleviate some of the pain." 

"That would have been nice when everything was happening," You say sarcastically, "How long have I been out?" 

"Just a little over three hours," She answers, "We expected you to be out longer, but it's good that you're awake and this aware." 

You're quiet for a moment to take everything in and you look to the two basinets, "Are they," You look at Eridan and then the nurse, "Are they okay?" 

She smiles very softly at you, "Perfectly healthy." 

You sigh in relief, "Can I... Can I hold them?" You're not really sure why you're asking permission, they're your children after all, but you do anyways. 

The nurse walks over and moves the basinets closer to you, "Well dad has had a chance to hold them, so it's only fair that mom gets to right?" She jokes and as Eridan gets you into a position where you can hold them properly, the nurse picks up one of the bundles and gently lays it in your open arms. 

She gives you a moment to adjust yourself to holding the baby in one arm, your other arm reaching out so you can hold the other one, "There's your baby girl and here," She says as she picks up the other bundle and places it into your open arm, "Is your baby boy." 

You really couldn't believe it, they were so _tiny_. You thought they would be bigger with how massive you had felt while you were pregnant with them. 

"So little..." You actually say out loud. 

Eridan laughed at you a little, "What were you expectin', they're newborns after all." 

He sits next to you on the bed and the nurse asks if you need anything else and you say no and she leaves, leaving you and Eridan alone with your children. 

"They're..." You really don't want to be cliché in saying, but you do anyways, "They're perfect." 

Eridan smiles and reaches out to take your daughter and holds her so you have a free arm to really look and touch your son. His little button nose and pale skin, you reach to pull his blue knit cap up a little and you had to smile as you saw the tiniest little tuft of curly brown hair. You run your finger down his cheek and freeze when he starts to shift in your arms. 

You let out a breath when he settles and falls back into sleep and you look up at Eridan, "I want to hold her," You say and with some clever maneuvering you manage to switch babies and she was just as perfect, less hair when you looked under her knit pink hat, not that it mattered, you had just taken note of it. You and Eridan sat there for a while just admiring your children when a thought crossed your mind. 

"The back seat of your parents car is probably a mess..." You say randomly. 

Eridan looks up at you and blinks before laughing, "I really don't think that matters right now." He stands up and moves around the bed to place your son back in the basinet and you hold out your daughter so he can do the same for her. 

"Okay, but ED, I was pants-less in your parents car popping out kids, that's pretty fucking embarrassing for me." 

"And I'm pretty sure they don't care, it'll give 'em a story to tell." He sits back down on the side of your bed. 

You sigh, "If you say so, it's still embarrassing though..." You say, "Have they met them?" 

"Not yet, I figured you'd like to meet your own kids first," He smiles at you, "But they've been messagin' non-stop so I don't think they wanna wait much longer." 

"I bet not." You say and speak of the devil, the nurse comes back in and says you have people asking if they can come in and of course you knew it was your parents. You let them in and instantly it was as if all the pieces just fell into place. They were congratulating you and asking how you were feeling and the twins were being cooed over and being held and it was all so very perfect. 

Your dad smiled so wide when you told him your son was named Sai, a play on your Japanese heritage and his name (Simon) and Adrien teared up at your daughters name, Adrianna. Eridan had insisted she be named after him, much as he had been named after him (A play on the letters in their names if you ever noticed). You even had their last name as Ampora because let's face it, you were basically Eridan's mate and husband at this point, just without the actual title or ring.

Eventually even Mituna and his longtime mate Latula showed up to meet the new additions and even Cronus had shown up to see his new niece and nephew. It go to the point where the nurse said there were too many people in the room and someone was going to have to leave. So they took that as their que to give you and your small family space, they had been there for almost two hours enjoying the twins after all and you were still really tired and wanted to rest. 

They all said their goodbyes, promising to stop by tomorrow again, and with that they all left and you were alone again with Eridan and your children. 

You were lying back down, absolutely exhausted and in some pain as the painkillers they gave you must have been wearing off. 

Eridan looked down at his watch, "I should probably be goin' too, visitin' hours are just about up." 

You just hum an acknowledgment, your eyes already closing in your exhaustion. He leaned down to you and you opened your eyes, feeling him close to you. He presses his lips to yours in a short but passionate kiss. 

"You did amazin' Sol," He smiles at you when he pulls away, "I told you you'd make cute kids." 

You laugh a little, "Yeah, well I'm a little pissed they look more like you right now when I did all the hard work." 

He has to laugh at that, too, "Sorry, not sorry that my genetics are just stronger than yours, Captor." 

"Shut up you colossal douche." You shoot back at him playfully, "You're such an asshole, after everything I just went through, too." 

His smile faltered just little, "I am sorry you had to go through that..." 

"Hey, don't get sad on me all of a sudden, Ampora, this is supposed to be a sappy lovey-dovey feelings moment." You say to lighten the mood, which it works because he laughs again. 

"Whatever you say," He leans down to kiss you again, "I'll be back first thing in the mornin', okay?" 

You return the kiss, reaching up to run your fingers lightly through his hair, "You better or else." 

He brushes a finger over your cheek as your eyes fall shut again, you were really tired, "I'll be here," He assures you, "Get some rest." 

You hum another acknowledgment as you feel sleep tugging at you again and you hear him moving towards the door, but you stop him, "Hey, ED..." 

"Yeah?" He says as he shuts the light off for you, leaving only the small lamp by the bed on. 

You're quiet for a moment before you speak again, "I love you." You say. 

And because your eyes are shut you can't see his face or the expression he's making, but you hear the smile in his voice and the joy behind it, "I love you too, Sol." And with that he leaves and you hear the door shut behind him. 

You roll onto your side and open your tired eyes just briefly to look at the twins, watching them sleep for a moment with a smile on your face. Their sire always had a penchant for the dramatic so you guessed it was only natural they, too, followed suit with their entry into the world. It had been the most painful experience of your life, but as you lay there watching them, the two small lives you carried for almost nine months, grew inside your own body, you really couldn't help but think your dad had been right... It was all so worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have sappy crappy ending haha... Also I realize I could have just made this a multi-chapter story but I'm too lazy to go back and change it now.


End file.
